Love on the dance floor
by MysteriousMidnightVampiress
Summary: Oneshot. Penelope finds herself in a dance competition with the lovely Paul Slater. But will she fall for his charms? Will she go out with him? R&R...To find out!muhahahahaha....


Ok this is my first one-shot, so give me a break!

Disclaimer: I do not own Meg Cabots character Paul Michael Slater, capeesh? The other characters, sttineg AND dance moves are MINE, if u steal them then that's copyright, and ur dead meat! Ok on with the story..drum rolls please popcorn!

Love on the dancefloor

Ok, so here I am at my Latin dance class warming up. Whaddya expect me to do? Leave? I dont think so...see, my dance teacher Mrs.Lopez is freakin evil, thats why I nicknamed her 'B from hell.' (You didnt here this from me, ok?) So if I just left, i would be in deep shít!

Ok so after we warmed up The b from hell told us to take a seat. Why would we take a SEAT in a freakin DANCE class you ask...well theres a competition coming soon, and we need a partner to audition with today. Yes, you heard me right,TODAY. Crazy huh? Yh, I know...

Anyways, I rushed for a sezt as these freakin 'dance colleuges' snatch seats pretty fast, but unfortunatly for ME the seats where all taken...or so I thought. I looked around to see an empty seat-next to Paul Freakin Michael Slater. F, why me? arghhh...see, this guy may be totally gourgeous and fit, what, with his gourgeous curly golden brown hair, and pouty lips, and sharp dreamy blue eyes, and those abs...drool But #$( it! This guy has a bigger ego than any Rico Sauvé out there I tell you! And plus he freakin STALKS me! How sad is that? I mean, the guy should seriously get a LIFE!

Anyways, as I went to sit next to me, he was smirking like MAD! Jesus, he should seriously wipe that stupid smirk of his face before I do...eww, not THAT way. Gah, forget you guys! When I sat next to him, he pulled my chair from underneath to bring me closer to him. And yes, i tried to budge, but DAMN, this guy has a grip like iron! He was pretending to be listening to Mrs.Lopezs' fucking speech, but he whispered to me''So, Penélope Anna Jolié, what brings YOU here?'' I looked at him as though he were the dummest person on the face of this earth. ''What the fuk do you mean what do I want here? Ive been dancing at this school from the age of 6 and now im 16. And what, you've only been here for like 2 years.'' I retorted. ''No, I mean what brings you next to ME?'' ''Aha, well next time try and make more SENSE please. Anyways, you really think I had a choice, cos I would have sat on the floor even to get away from YOU.''

He then chuckled,''Hah, face it, you're just SAYING that, cos I know you like me, face the facts babe.'' ''don't you BABE me Slater. And I don't like you, what makes you think that...wait, I don't wanna know.'' ''You're pretty smart for a girl.'' ''Oh my God, wow, you're SEXIST too, I didn't know you had it in you Paul.'' I said sarcasticly. '' If i was sexist, I wouldn't LIKE you, i'd probably be gay by now.'' His attention wasn't on Mrs.Lopez anymore, but it was on me. He was gazing at me intensly. Man...he is hott...SHUTUP BRAIN!GAH!BAD PENELOPÉ, BAD!

''Yeh, you better face the facts too Paul, cos the only reason you're here is cos of me...you stalker.'' ''Haha, Penélope, don't make me laugh-how did you know, are you SPYING on me or something? Who's the stalker now?'' ''Shutup you a$$.'' Why the hell was he smirking? I just cussed him? And why oh why does he have to look so HOTT when he smiks? Gah!

''Ms.Jolie and Mr.Slater, please be quiet when im talking, and pay ATTENTION!'' Mrs.Lopez shouted...god, emmbarresing or what? Its all freakin Slater's fault...ba$tard! Mrs.Lopez then continued,''Because of the competition I have to pick your partners so that theres no fuss.Ok, Mike, youre with Julie. Sara, you're with Tad. Merissa, you're with Bryce. Summer you're with Seth and finally, Paul, you're with Penélope, since you two seem to get ALONG so well.'' The whole class burst out laughing. Along? I she crazy, wait, she IS. ''Mrs.Lopez, you don't understand, I het his GUTS!'' I urgently said getting outta dooms seat. ''Yeah, Im sure you do Ms.Jolie.'' Mrs.Lopez replied laughing. Why is everyone so evil to me? why? ''Fine, but if I brake his teeth, it's not my fault.'' Then Mrs.Lopez said,''A) If you brake his teeth it IS you're fault as YOU done it, and B) If you dont get you're butt on the dancefloor then dont call youreself a professional dancer and call ur self 'quite from this class' capeesh?'' ''Yeh, fine.'' I said turning around on my heels- to get Pauls butt of that chair- only, I just bumped onto him. Wow, he feels AND smells YUMMY! mmmmm...BAD PENÉLOPE, BAD!

''So, are we gonna dance or not?'' Paul asked seductivly. My reaction was this: Me biting Pauls head off. Or me turning into the devil.

Suddenly the same song-Senorita- came on, indicating to all of us to get onto the dance floor. This dance was important as only a few could get to the grand finalé competiton. Paul wrapped his arms around me, then he whisperd into my hair ''You ready.'' That totally sent chills down my spine-good ones. ''Yeh, I am.'' I whispered back.

He then spun me out and back in catching me as I fell back into his arms-you know that position when a girl lays back in a guys arms, and she wraps a leg around his-as he whispered, smirking,''So you up for it?'' What was he on about? ''Up for WHAT?'' ''A date.'' ''How many times do I have to say no before you get the picture?'' ''WHY wouldn't you go out with me though?'' ''Cos Paul...I dont know.'' He picked me up and held my waist as I wrapped my legs around his waist and dropped back. I snapped back up, letting my legs glide down, still in his tight embrace.

''Why don't you know. Don't you like me?'' God, why did he have to ask that question! Gah! ''because Paul, you are really hott I admit but you tend to be a real creep and an a$$ sometmes and If I go out with you, how am I supposed to know that you won't cheat on me?'' he then replied smirking, as he spun me out then back in ''Did I just here you admit that you LIKE me?'' ''Yes...I mean no-'' ''Yes you did Penelope, and you know it.'' ''Fine Paul, I like you..but..but, you have to stop acting like such an a$$hole, please.'' He dropped me back again, and brought me back up against his body only to hear that the song was over. His lips were like an inch apart from mine. We were both breathless. ''So, I take that as yes then.'' Paul smirked. ''A yes for what?'' ''For the date.'' ''Yes, I mean no-I mean ye-'' only, I didn't get to finish cos he kissed me.And damn he kisses good!

So you like? Its a one shot, but I could continue if I get enough reviews...

Please review!


End file.
